Field
The described technology generally relates to a rechargeable secondary battery.
Description of the Related Technology
The usage of secondary batteries as power sources has markedly increased along with the advancement of technology for mobile devices, such as cellular phones or laptop computers, and the increased production of these devices. Recently, much research has been conducted into developing secondary batteries for electric or hybrid vehicles as substitutes for fossil fuels.
During the assembly of the secondary batteries, testing (such as drop tests or vibration tests), product distribution and usage, the batteries are exposed to damage caused by impacts.